FLYING DREAMS
by Robster80
Summary: NO CONTEST?! Oh well, I at least added another Takari for you fans out there. Set in both Seasons, TK sings for Kari when she's sick. That's all I'm gonna say, except for this; FOREVER TAKARI, BABY! -R80


"FLYING DREAMS"  
  
Song by Paul Williams, featured in MGM's "The Secret of NIMH"  
Fic by Robster80  
  
Notices: _ OKAY, SOMEBODY MADE A FOOL OUTTA ME! After checking several times, I believe that there is no author named "bucket head," and there is no contest! Oh, well. You fans wanted Takari and I delivered.  
  
This is set during season one and then later on in season 2. I do not own the song, nor Digimon, so please don't sue me. Also, if I get the lyrics wrong, let me know. It's been a while since I heard the song and I never read the words to it  
  
  
TK looked at Kari, who lay in bed sick. Tai and Izzy had gone with their Digimon to find some medicine for her and Sora had taken the other Digimon to scout around the house for trouble and for something that would help soothe Kari's fever. That left the two youngest Digi-Destined alone.  
  
TK carefully brush some loose strands of hair from Kari's eyes. She slowly opened her eyes half way to look at him. "Where is everybody?" she asked in a weak voice.  
  
TK took her hand gently and said, "Tai and Izzy went to find some medicine for you, and Sora and the others are scouting around for any evil Digimon. How do you feel?"  
  
Kari smiled at him. "I'm okay. Just tired. I'm glad you stayed with me."  
  
TK blushed at the girl's kind remark. He wasn't used to things like this. He had very little understanding of love and no experience at all in situations like this. But he had to put up a brave front for the sake of everyone around him.  
  
Kari shivered a bit under her blanket. TK put her hand back under the covers as she said, "TK, could you sing me a song? To help me sleep?" She really needed to hear music to calm her, but she didn't want to seem afraid.  
  
TK nodded at her, but then he thought, Great! What song can I sing that will help her? Matt knows more songs than I do, not including the kids songs I listen to. Suddenly, he remembered a song from one of his favorite movies. It was an American animated film about mice, a crow, and a magic jewel, and the song at the end touched something in him. He knew it by heart. Clearing his throat slightly, he began to sing.  
  
"Dream by night, wish by day,  
Love begins this way.  
Loving starts when open hearts  
Touch and stay...  
  
Sleep for now, dreaming sound,  
Lovers' lives are planned.  
Future sings and flying dreams,  
Hand in hand."  
  
Kari was touched a little by the song. She, too, had heard it from the same movie that she loved. TK's voice to the song made it very special to her. Maybe we're meant to be more than just friends.  
  
"Love, it seems, made flying dreams  
So hearts could soar.  
Heaven said these wings were meant  
To prove once more  
That love is the key...  
Love is the key.  
  
You and I touch the sky,  
The eagle and the dove,  
Nightingales we keep ourselves  
Filled with love.  
  
And love, it seems, made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me."  
  
TK stopped when he noticed that Kari had drifted to sleep. He carefully placed a small kiss on her forehead as he whispered, "Get better soon."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari smiled at the memory as she walked into TK's apartment. It had been five years since he sang that song to her, and now they lived in the same city. TK had been sick all week and Kari was making her fifth visit to him. Actually, she had been called over to watch him while his mother was away for a meeting.  
  
Mrs. Takaishi was getting ready to leave when she saw Kari. "Thank you so much for this, Kari," she said with deep gratitude. "You're the only one left I could trust since Matt and his father are out of town. I'll be back by 6 at the latest."  
  
Kari nodded as Mrs. Takaishi bolted out the door. She then walked into the living room where TK was lying on the couch, covered with a blanket. His face was pale and his eyes were red. Kari wanted to cry at the sight, but held back her tears as she quietly pulled up a chair and sat next to him.  
  
TK slowly looked at her and flashed a half smile. "Sorry about all this," he said in a quiet tone. "I don't mean to burden you."  
  
Kari brushed a few hair strands from the teen's forehead and said, "I don't see it like that. Because it's no more than what you did for me when I got sick in the Digital World. And... and because I really do care about you, Takeru. In fact, I love you." Then, she cleared her throat.  
  
"Love, it seems, made flying dreams  
So hearts could soar.  
Heaven said these wings were meant  
To prove once more  
That love is the key...  
Love is the key.  
  
You and I touch the sky,  
The eagle and the dove,  
Nightingales we keep ourselves  
Filled with love.  
  
Ever strong, our future song,  
To sing it must be free.  
Every part is from the heart,  
And love is still the key.  
  
And love, it seems, made flying dreams  
To bring you home to me."  
  
Once she finished, she leaned over and softly kissed TK's lips as he gently touched her cheek with his hand.  
  
End.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mimi: That was sooooooo sweet!  
  
Veemon: Just mush!  
  
Robster80: Hey, hey! Let the readers decide, you two! Well, I'm not sure if I'll win the contest, but I can at least try. Also, this is for all you fellow Takari fans out there. TAKARI 4EVER!!!!!!!  



End file.
